tgffandomcom-20200214-history
TGF
Trans Galactic Federation The TGF is a very important organization, or empire, containing three military branches. the TGN (Trans Galactic Navy), TGI (Trans Galactic Infantry), and the TGM (Trans Galactic Marine Corp). The Commander of the TGF has formed this empire so we can take over other planets, or explore unknown reaches of space. The TGF consist of the TGN, TGI, and the TGM as I already said, and is placed on the planet we made, TGHQ. TGHQ is beyond the outer rim of the alcarn galaxy, and very little is known about this planet. We have stolen many things from other galaxies as well as make our own items. TGN The TGN is a huge galactic navy consisting of many vessels the TGF has captured. The TGN's flagship is called the Eclipse, and we captured the Eclipse from the StarWars Galaxy. most of the time the TGF creates it's own ships of mass destruction. the TGN also consist of sea fleets, and the Air force, which includes fighters from the making of our factories. TGI The TGI is not as menacing as the TGN, but has many destructive and extremely powerful weapons. Although very funny to look at, the H.E.A.D ground vehicle carries many missles that shoot out of the mouth. These missles can penitrate many ship exteriors, then other infantry enters the ship to take it out from the inside. Other ground vessels can destroy enemies from a distance of up to 2000 km. TGM The TGM is the smallest branch of the TGF but, it is also an elite brach. The TGM is capable of performing land, water, sky, and space operations as well as the TGF branches combined. It has its own 2 ships and all the technologies of the rest of the TGF. After the death of the Commader and of General Koerting most of the TGM left with Rem Kidon to start a new empire and eventually allied with the TGF. High Commanders of the TGF Commander The commander of the TGF is a very quite but powerful person. he was abandoned at a very young age. He had no idea why, all he knew is that he would never let it happen again. since then, he has told no one about the incident except for the General and the Admiral (me) of the TGF. luckily, he has given me permission to share this with you my loyal readers. he is now a happier man with a beautiful twi'lek wife, and a wonderfully powerful empire. The Commander died after the TGF conquered a whole galaxy at the age of 783. He died bye getting shot down out of his tarship, and the whole TGF and KE came to his funeral on TGHQ. Grand Admiral Shanahan The Grand Admiral (me) has had a rough life as well. my parents died when I was a younger child on kessel, I tried to slow their deaths, but i could not stop the inevitable. after a few years of working as a slave, I built up the courage and the money to run off and buy a ship and get off that horrible planet. So I did, and my master came chasing after me. luckily I had found a cortosis sheet at my home somehow, so I forged it into a sword without my master knowing. I had to do it . I just couldn't hold back any longer. I turned to face him, pulled out my sword, and whacked his little ugly face off. he was the worst master ever. anyways, a few years later while I was on Coruscant, the commander came to the planet to inlist people into the TGF with the General. at first i thought it was the stupidest thing in the world, but they somehow persuaded me into joining. and I am very glad I did. Once there was this one guy called Dark Admiral who had tried to kill me. I ended up killing him of course, and we have his creator in prison.(Check out his article.)Ok, back to my life. I control the TGN and all it's tactics.i have a new apprentice who I am teaching to master his jedi skills, Rem Kidon . So far my life and my teaching has been going good. Especially because of my beautiful and supportive wife who is a great great great great great great great grandaughter of the unidentified bounty hunter in the new game The Old Republic, and looks just like her. After the General and Commander died the Admiral took over TGF and eventually joined forces with the TA and the KE to form the strongest empire ever, the TGE. (Trans Galactic Empire) Admiral died 22 years after the General at the age of 716 because of old age. the TGE came to his funeral. General Koerting General Koerting does not have as much history in his life, well nothing interesting. but i'll tell you anyway. General started off just like any one else, with his parents. but his parents didn't die like the other stories I have told you. his parents still are with him on TGHQ right now. The General is in control of the TGI and all of it's forces. He also controls the TGF's home planet, TGHQ. General Koerting died ten years after the commander did at the age of 693. General died of old age. The whole TGF and his family came to his funeral. General Vomac General Vomac is the only non-human High Commander in the TGF. He is a Togorian, and his lifes history is a long one. The first time he appears in any known archives he is a Bounty Hunter. Later he became an important Mandalorian. Vomac is an extremely verstile fighter. He can fight with a blaster, knife, sword, and claws all at equal levels. The General is in control of the TGM but seems to have loyalties to leaders of the TGN. Vomac was part of the TGM falling out to follow Kidon.